


Unexpected Encounters

by hmweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banned Together Bingo, Closeted Character, Insults, M/M, Pre-Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Pre-Relationship, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: After finding the bravery to leave his wife, Draco finds himself hiding at Diagon Alley's only gay bar. Unfortunately, Harry Potter can sometimes be too perceptive for Draco's own good.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 26
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Unexpected Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> Banned Together Bingo - Anti-Family  
> Hogwarts - Write about someone trying to be sneaky.

Draco stiffened the moment he spotted Harry Potter on the opposite side of the bar. He’d known it was a bad idea to come, even with his hair and eyes both illusioned as a dark shade of brown. He was a Malfoy, and everyone in Diagon Alley’s only gay bar was going to figure it out if they peered at him a moment too long.

His heart raced as he tracked Harry while trying not to appear conspicuous. His former classmate didn’t glance his way as he ordered a drink, but as soon as the glass of firewhisky was in his hands, he began scanning the bar. His shoulders were slumped like he was exhausted after a long day, but his gaze was alert as always. Draco turned from him slightly, fascinated with a spot above the bar.

He was just thinking that he’d been staring at nothing for too long when he felt a presence beside him that made him hold his breath. He turned to find Harry watching him with a raised eyebrow.

“I wasn’t expecting to find Draco Malfoy here,” Harry said, narrowing his eyes.

Draco’s lips thinned.

“Are you some kind of bouncer?” he asked. “Why is it your business who’s here?”

Harry shrugged before sitting down on the stool next to Draco. Draco bit his tongue, not sure where he was supposed to go from there. Harry Potter sitting with him would only draw more attention his way, leading him to be found out, but making a scene would be even worse.

“Aren’t you married?” Harry asked.

Draco glared at him. He didn’t appreciate the judgemental tone in Harry’s voice.

“In a technical sense,” he said coldly. “Not that it’s your business, but Astoria and I have separated.”

Harry didn’t respond, and somehow, that was more infuriating than him mocking Draco for what had become of his life. Draco continued speaking before he could think better of it.

“Pretending to be someone you’re not for your family gets exhausting after a while, so here I am.”

Harry glanced around the bar as if Draco had only just called his attention to it. It was crowded, which was why Draco had chosen that day to come and get lost in the crowd. Sure, he wanted something more one day, but today had been meant as little more than a test of what he was capable of. He would sneak in, have a drink, and be out without being recognized. Depending on how it went, he could push himself further in the future.

When Harry was silent, Draco chanced a glance his way and hated the sympathy that he found directed at him.

Without speaking, Harry raised his glass until Draco tapped his own against it with a roll of his eyes.

“Don’t you have something better to do, Potter?”

Harry shrugged with a grin.

“Chatting with people is exactly what I came here to do. I didn’t expect to find Draco Malfoy in a poorly executed disguise, but it hasn’t derailed my plans.”

Draco fingered the collar of a shabby shirt he’d found abandoned at the bottom of his wardrobe. It was something he hadn’t put on in years, and it had smelled strongly of mothballs until he’d performed a freshening spell.

“Maybe I just wanted a change,” he shot back, but it was no use. Harry only snorted and shook his head.

“You need some lessons on being sneaky, Malfoy. I may be an Auror, but I think anyone would have recognized you. It’s the haughty glint in your eye.”

Draco scowled into the last remaining dregs of his firewhisky.

“I could do without your petty insults, Potter. It may be hard for an orphan to comprehend, but I didn’t just leave my wife. I went against everything I’ve been taught about family. My parents have disowned me and called me a disgrace to not only the Malfoys but all purebloods. There’s nothing you can say to me right now that would be worse than what I’ve already heard.”

He refused to look at Harry, even as he heard the other man take in a shaky breath.

“Yeah,” Harry finally said, “you’re right. We should put the insults aside for tonight. Good for you coming here of all places. I’ll buy you a drink.”

Draco’s cheeks warmed. It hadn’t sunk in until that moment that Harry would realize he was gay based on where they were. Before, he’d only been embarrassed because Harry would have questions about Astoria, but revealing his sexuality was another thing entirely. Even when he’d left Malfoy Manor, he hadn’t been completely upfront about it.

His thoughts were interrupted by Harry placing a new glass of firewhisky in front of him.

“I’m not going to ask,” Harry said. “Tell me or don’t. Whatever. We can talk about Quidditch or… I don’t know. That new Celestina Warbeck song.”

Draco snorted.

“Is that what passes as riveting conversation for you, Potter?”

Harry tried to scowl, but there was a grin on his lips that he couldn’t hide.

“Hey. We said no insults tonight, Malfoy.”

Draco shook his head but didn’t say anything. He picked up the firewhiskey Harry had bought him and tipped it in a form of salute. Harry inclined his head and took a swig of his own drink at the same time Draco did.

It was odd to be sitting there beside Harry Potter in a gay bar and having a drink, but the oddest part was that Draco didn’t mind it as much as he would have thought.


End file.
